


Sweet Nipple

by PattRose



Series: Jim's Cocktail Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking, Eating, First Date, Kissing, M/M, cocktail story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair go on their first date and Jim orders Blair this drink.  Blair thinks it’s sexy as all get-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nipple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbelievable2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, unbelievable2. I know I’m late. I have no excuses. Just busy I guess. (That’s an excuse. I told you I didn't have one. I lied.) I hope you had a wonderful birthday.

Sweet Nipple  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair go on their first date and Jim orders Blair this drink. Blair thinks it’s sexy as all get-out.  
Warnings: None  
Genre: Pre-slash (First date, including dirty thoughts.)  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1710

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sweetnipple_zpsa9oxs94u.jpg.html)

Jim had asked Blair out the night before and Blair had said yes. So he was taking his wonderful Guide to a nightclub/restaurant he knew of that had very tasty drinks, glorious food and dancing. No one cared if you were two guys dancing. Everyone was there for a good time, a relaxing time and fantastic drinks. They were going to take a cab. First they were going to an opera that was only in town for the weekend, followed by the nightclub. Jim even knew the drink he planned on ordering. He just hoped it wouldn't offend Blair.

They were each wearing a tux that night. Jim loved dressing up now and then. Especially, if he got to see Blair all dolled up. Blair was gorgeous anyhow, but he was very attractive wearing the tux. It made Jim want to strip that tux right off of him that very moment. But he remembered that this was their first date, he had to be good. 

“You just about ready to go, Chief?”

“I’ve wanted to see an opera, in the new opera house, in the worst way. I never dreamed I would be going, wearing a tux and having you as my date. This is the most fantastic night I’ve ever had, Jim.”

“Good, because I wanted it to be special for you. You deserve a perfect date. And that’s what I tried to plan. The cab is here. Let’s go downstairs before he thinks we’re not going with him.”

The two men walked down the stairs, smiling at one another and hoping they didn’t look too sappy. Jim was in love with Blair and knew it probably showed. He just hoped it didn’t scare Blair off.

Blair was thinking almost the same thing. He looked over at Jim and said, “I hope I don’t embarrass you tonight in any way.”

“Chief, why would you think that?”

“Because I want to jump your bones and I’m sure everyone can tell,” Blair confessed. 

Jim opened the door to the cab and laughed at the same time. “I happen to like those looks. Keep them coming my way.”

Blair smiled back at Jim and was so grateful that this turned out this way. _And to think this all started with a shitty day and a drink made with Bailey’s Irish cream. I can’t wait to see what he has planned for tonight._

When they arrived at the opera, Blair and Jim held hands all the way to their seats. Blair was so impressed with the seating arrangement. They were in one of the boxes on the second floor balcony. Blair whispered to Jim, “How did you ever get these tickets for the box seating?”

“My dad. He had them for everything that comes here and I asked him if I could use them. He asked me if I was taking you and I told him you were my date. He then laughed and said, ‘like anyone doesn’t know’.”

Blair was shocked that Jim had told his dad about them. “Jim, why in the world would you tell your dad this news? What if he would have gotten angry?”

“Then he would have gotten angry and we wouldn’t be invited to dinner on Sunday. He asked us to meet him at Claim Jumper and I told him I thought we could. It’s up to you, Chief.”

Blair sat down in the seat that Jim pointed to. He was very impressed, it was like being on stage it was so close. 

“What opera is it?”

“The Italian opera The Marriage of Figaro. It’s over three hours long, so that’s why we had to leave home so early. Are you familiar with it?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yes, it’s a beautiful opera. And fun. It’s not as serious as some opera’s.”

As time grew close to the starting of the opera, Blair was practically bouncing in his seat. Jim held his hand and then leaned in and kissed him ever so tenderly. 

The kiss’s effect when right to Blair’s cock. And Jim noticed. He leaned in towards Blair and whispered, “You’re not the only one.”

Blair couldn’t help it. He looked and sure enough, Jim was sporting wood also. This tickled Blair to no end. He was making his Sentinel hard from a kiss. Things were going smoothly and Blair was pleased. 

The lights dimmed and the opera started. Above the stage was a projected screen with the English translations. Jim whispered, “I didn’t know. I like that.”

Blair just smiled at him and started to get into the play itself.

*

When the opera was over, they got another cab and went to the night club where they were going to have dinner and cocktails. When they arrived, Blair was pleased at Jim’s choice. Blair had never been to this place and he hoped it was as nice as it looked from outside the building.

Jim told them his name and they led them inside the building. Blair was feeling like a hotshot. Jim was a damn good date. 

Once they sat in the booth, a waiter came over and said, “Do you want to wait and order drinks along with your dinner order, or do you want to take your time and look the menu over while drinking a cocktail?”

Jim smiled at him and answered, “We would like two sweet nipples, please and we’ll order in a bit.”

Blair blushed when he heard the name of the drink. Once the waiter was gone, Blair asked, “What is a sweet nipple?”

“It’s part Razzmatazz liqueur, part Red Passion liqueur and cranberry juice. Razzmatazz is a raspberry liqueur and Red Passion is a French vodka with passion fruit nectar mixed in it.”

“It sounds wonderful. What made you think of that drink?” 

“I thought of seeing you naked and the first thing that popped into my mind was your nipple, so I went with that. I looked up some drinks and called and asked if they had this drink or not. They told me it was one of their best sellers,” Jim explained. 

The waiter came back carrying the two drinks and set them down in front of each of them. Blair was the first to taste it and then smiled. 

“Jim, you did choose wisely. This is excellent. It’s safe to say it’s my new favorite.”

Jim took two drinks of his and said, “The taste is like a dream to me. I can taste all of the flavors mixed together and it’s a perfect mixture.”

They both finished their drink and set the glasses at the edge of the booth. The waiter came as soon as he saw that and asked, “Another, sir?”

“Yes, please and when you come back we’ll order dinner.”

He walked away and Blair said, “I already know what I’m going to have.”

Jim said, “A filet Mignon and all the trimmings, am I right?”

“You’re right. I want the small one though. I don’t want to eat too much and ruin our night.”

“Nothing could ruin our night, Blair. When the waiter comes back, I would like to order for you,” Jim said, almost shyly. 

“That would be a big turn on for me. This is the best damn date I’ve ever been on, Jim.”

“Good.”

The waiter came with their drinks and walked away after Jim gave him their order. 

“Thank you Jim for everything. Not just tonight, but today too. I didn’t know what to do about my car and you took that worry right out of my hands. The mechanic shop called and said it’s going to be about six hundred dollars, but they’ll take payments. I guess you had something to do with that, am I right?”

“He’s knows me from the military and I always send work to him. It was my pleasure, Blair.”

They discussed work, themselves and how they felt about each other for the next twenty minutes. Once dinner came there was little talk. 

“Jim, I swear this is the best filet I’ve ever had. Is yours this good too?”

Jim took a drink of his water and replied, “It is. This place is very special. That’s why I chose it for us. We deserve this.”

“Thank you again, Jim. I can’t wait to get home. This drink is going to places I don’t want it to go while we’re in public.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed very softly. “I’m crazy about you, Blair and I will spend the rest of my days proving that to you.”

“And I’ll let you, Jim. Again, this is the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“I agree, Chief.”

As soon as they were done with dinner, Jim asked Blair to dance. They walked to the dance floor and Blair realized he didn’t care if anyone looked at them because being in Jim’s arms was the only thing that was important at that moment. 

Jim pulled him close for the slow dance and Blair found out that Jim not only danced well, but he knew how to make Blair’s cock even harder. Then he kissed Blair’s neck, making Blair moan with need. 

“Jim, could we go home and spend the night together? I want the closeness, the love and the sharing of our bodies.”

Jim took him by the hand and grabbed the bill the waiter had on the table. Jim still held on to Blair as they paid and called for a cab. Jim knew this was going to be a night to remember, so he tipped accordingly, going back and placing the tip on the table.

When the cab arrived, Jim said, “I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. So let’s go home and show each other.”

They did just that. 

The end


End file.
